


Some Secrets Should Stay in Stationery (Discontinued)

by TheSavvyGeekInGlasses (orphan_account)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fontcest, Fontcest warning, M/M, Papyrus Knows More Than He Lets On, Papyrus Needs A Hug, Papyrus is precious, Poetic Pappy, Puns most likely, Sad Papyrus, Sans Being Sans, Sans being clueless, i guess, idk - Freeform, still cute though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-05 00:11:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11001891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/TheSavvyGeekInGlasses
Summary: Papyrus has found himself falling for a monster that is very dear to his soul, but what would happen if word got around about who this mystery monster was? Furthermore, do they return the same feelings that he holds for them?Note: This is discontinued now, but if you'd like to continue it then go ahead and ask!





	1. Ascending Affection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys! So I have a new story from a roleplay (I think???) from a while back. I forgot most of it, but have a snippet that I'll use in it. I hope you guys like it!
> 
> Warnings: Sad Pappy. Poor bab <3

     It was currently late at night after his older brother had gone to sleep. Papyrus, sitting at his desktop computer, pulled his diary out from behind the monitor. After buying the journal he attached a metal compartment to the back of the screen, hoping no one would find it. He pulled out his pencil, writing the first entry.

"Sans is asleep now. Finally. I don't know if I could even fathom the possibility of him finding this journal. What would he say if he knew the truth? Surely he wouldn't disown me or push me away... Would he? Well, let us move on. I am beginning to aquire feelings... Feelings such as a mixture of love, joy, excitement, and adoration that causes my soul to flutter and my cheekbones to warm. Is this what love feels like? When you grow from being platonic to romantic? It's terrifying yet exciting. I wonder what I will do with this." The tall skeleton set his notebook down and sighed. Despite what he's been feeling, the flutter of the culmination floating in his ribcage, he couldn't help but feel... What was it? Sad? Scared? ... Pessimistic? He shook his skull, brow bones furrowing. No! He couldn't think like that! He was the Great Papyrus; prodigious, prestigious, popular! Yet... there was still a nagging voice in the back of his skull that said he was lying to himself. 

     "No! I'm the Great Papyrus! I..." His voice trailed off, sockets narrowing in thought. He... He was great, right? Undyne seemed to think so. So did Sans and all of his friends. So... Why was he feeling so worn down? Useless like everything he did never helped? He hated it. He never hated anyone or anything, but he really hated this feeling. Despised beating himself down for a reason that he couldn't even find, himself. And yet he couldn't stop himself.

     'You aren't great,' the voice said, 'You're just a narcissistic child trying to pump yourself up because you know, deep down, you're nothing.' He hung his head, staring at his lap. Was it right? Did no one really care? Was he just a burden? He loved this monster. This beautiful, amazing monster, but... Was he good enough? He thought so, but... Why was he feeling so sad now? He didn't realise he'd started crying until a glowing orange teardrop dripped onto his femur. He touched his cheek, then rubbed his radius against his structured cheekbone to wipe away any residue left by the magic. He needed to get his mind off of this. The longer he thinks about it, the harder it'll be to keep from slipping out of character tomorrow.

     Needless to say, he actually went to bed and managed to sleep through the night, audible magic playing his tune softly throughout the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so short! I'll try to make them longer. I just suck at long chapters ;u; Not sure when chappy 2 will come out, so we'll see. ;3


	2. Beloved Brotherhood

     Another day means another training with Undyne even though he knows he won't ever be let into the guard, another attempt at making spaghetti even though he knows that the 'passionate' expressions he sees are nothing but disgust, and another fruitless attempt at making his brother happy. This was every day, every week, and every month, and yet the entire time he always failed only to try again. He knew it was dumb, but didn't stop. COULDN'T stop. If he did, people would question him, which he didn't want. Specifically, Sans would question him, and he was  **not** going to go through that. It would just add more stress to the both of them.      

     Since he figured a human wouldn't come today, despite his hopes, he brought the diary that he'd grown to adore. It would never betray him, never tell his secrets, and was the best listener. He could put everything he wished inside and no one would ever know anything different than the façade he put up, which was perfectly fine with him. He went behind the stand and pulled the stool back a little, only making enough room to sit in front of it behind the wooden table so he could write in privacy.

     "I AM AT MY POST WATCHING FOR HUMANS. IF I AM HONEST, I... I HOPE ONE DOESN'T COME YET. I CAN'T DISTRACT MYSELF FROM THE ONE I LOVE. ~~HE~~ THEY NEED TO KNOW HOW I FEEL ABOUT THEM, BUT... I DON'T KNOW HOW TO TELL ~~H~~ THEM." He sighed and stared at the notebook...

     "heya," a voice said, making him jump and almost lose hold of the book.   
     "AH! S-SANS?" He shouted, orange coating his structured cheekbones.  
     "yep, that's me," He winked, grin spread across his face like the ketchup stains in his hoodie... Eugh. What a disgusting comparison. Let's move on. 

"W-WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE, BROTHER?" He asked, still a bit shaken. He, praying it unnoticeable, hid the book under the cardboard shack he deemed his post.  
"y'know. just hangin' around. what'cha go there?" He inquired, that grin not leaving his face. Of course he'd notice. Papyrus knew he was a terrible liar, but might as well give it a shot.

"I-I WAS, UM... WR-WRITING MY ENTRY FOR THE GUARD!!! I DON'T KNOW IF IT'S REQUIRED, B-BUT... BUT YOU NEVER... KNOW???" Sans didn't seem convinced, but just went with the fib anyway.

"that so, bro?" Sans questioned, Papyrus averting his invisible pupils to the side.  
"Y-YES, THAT IS EXACTLY S-SO!" He was shaking slightly.  
"... alright." Papyrus breathed a sigh of relief, but it was short lived.

"may i hear it?" Sans continued. He should've known that'd be next. He cleared his throat, buying time to think of something.  
"W-WELL IT'S NOT FINISHED, UM... Y-YES, THAT'S IT!! THE GREAT PAPYRUS' GRAND SPEECH IS... IS INCOMPLETE!!"  
"it's okay, i'm sure it's still great." Darn Sans and his supportiveness! Seeing no other way out, he opened his mouth, but was abruptly cut off.  
"nah, you don't have to if ya really don't wanna, bro. i'm just jokin'. snow problem if you wanna finish it first." Audible wink.

"SANS!!"


End file.
